Dendranthema morifolium 
xe2x80x98GEDI ONE CARxe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98GEDI ONE CAR.xe2x80x99
This new cultivar was the result of hybridization of a female parent, xe2x80x98Marencoxe2x80x99 (unpatented in the United States) with an unnamed, undistributed and unpatented male parent of another cultivar. The new cultivar was selected by the inventor in October 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98GEDI ONE CARxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98GEDI ONE CAR.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98GEDI ONE CARxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Large decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit; and
4. Dark purple ray florets, which resist fading with age.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are similar to plants of the parent cultivars in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent cultivar xe2x80x98Marencoxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has a more round plant shape;
2. The new cultivar has many more ray florets than the parent;
3. The new cultivar has individual blooms resisting fading better; and
4. The new cultivar has darker purple ray florets.
The new cultivar also differed from the male parent in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has a wider diameter flower;
2. The new cultivar has many more ray florets than the parent; and
3. The new cultivar has different color ray florets.
The new cultivar can be compared to the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98CLEAGAR VZP1xe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,300). However plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98CLEAGAR VZPlxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar naturally blooms 2 weeks later;
2. The new cultivar has darker purple ray florets;
3. The new cultivar has a more round plant shape; and
4. The new cultivar has many more ray florets.